


Sitter

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Size Kink, Smut, age kink, babysitter, everyone is legal, no worries there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Rey had taken an interest in her employer long before it was strictly legal. But now it is, and Kylo has arrived home late, buzzed, and frustrated beyond all reason. Rey thinks she knows just how to take the edge off.(Repost - Not underage)





	Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, some edits made. Nothing major.

It’s midnight, and he’s late. 

 

Rey is sitting on the couch in his living room with a textbook laying across her lap and a rerun of Rupaul’s Drag Race playing at low volume on the fifty-four inch flatscreen. It’s early August and even with the windows open she’s still sweating. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and then on one of the velveteen throw pillows.

 

The children are asleep upstairs, tucked safely into their beds since nine-thirty, the usual Friday night bedtime. Rey babysits for many families, but she is exceptionally fond of the Solo children; twins. They’re wise beyond their years, intuitive and empathetic. She might even say she loves them, in some odd way. 

 

She taps the end of her pencil absentmindedly against her algebra book wondering where he could possibly be. He normally arrives home around eleven, he’s late by an entire hour. 

 

Mr. Solo is a Bankruptcy Lawyer, and a good one from what she can gather. He works long hours every weekday, and sometimes on the weekends. His wife on the other hand, Rey doesn’t know exactly what she does, other than that her work takes her out of town for weeks at a time, leaving Kylo to care for their children. Rey doesn’t like the woman, doesn’t even know her first name; but the few times she’s met the blonde have left a bad taste in her mouth. The woman is shrill and disagreeable, with slate gray eyes that bore holes in whatever unfortunate soul she has deemed worthy of her scorn.

 

Rey gets the sense that the marriage isn’t going well. There are weeks when she knows Mrs. Solo is home, yet Kylo still calls Rey and asks her to babysit, and the woman’s car rarely shows up in the driveway. Rey can’t say that she isn’t happy, she’d be lying if she said she weren’t jealous of the woman’s relationship with Kylo.

 

He’s been utilizing her services since she was fifteen, three years previous. She has had a crush on him the whole time, any teenage girl in their right mind would. He’s tall and broad to the point where he looks like he could pop the buttons off of his dress shirts were he to flex, his hair is luscious and dark, and his eyes are sad but kind. He’s a dreamboat really, and he’s _only_ nine years older than she is. He knows that she likes him, and he teases her relentlessly. Answering the door with no shirt on, fresh out of the shower, water pooling in his clavicle, running over the toned panels of his chest, is the first instance that comes to mind. 

 

Rey huffs and sinks back into the couch cushions. She’s eighteen, legal by all accounts, but she doesn’t have the guts to act on it. He is married after all, even if it is an unhappy union, and she doubts that a grown man like him would ever actually take interest in a scrawny thing like her. 

 

Rey has just closed her textbook and shoved it into her backpack when she hears a car door slam outside. Mr. Solo is home. She sighs and zips her bag. She tosses it over one shoulder and goes to meet him at the door, she just wants to collect her pay and go, she doesn’t want to spend anymore time fawning over him tonight.

 

She’s just entering the foyer as he closes the front door. He’s carrying his briefcase with his suit jacket thrown over it. There are a few sweat stains on his dress shirt and his hair is tousled. His appearance gives her pause, he’s normally very collected and put together, even when he arrives home at some ungodly hour. Something is different today. 

 

“Are you okay, Mr Solo?” She asks cautiously, shuffling backward several inches.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice, brushing by her hastily and slamming his briefcase down hard on the floor, “No, Rey,” he snaps, harsh, bordering on cruel, “I’m not okay.”

 

The scent of alcohol wafts past her nostrils as she approaches him and she scrunches her nose in distaste. Kylo doesn’t look drunk, but the smell reminds her of Unkar Plutt’s home which always reeks of eau de brewery. She doesn’t like it when men drink.

 

He’s gone to sit at the kitchen table where she and the kids had eaten macaroni and cheese for dinner just a few hours before. He’s resting his head in his hands. He looks defeated and she hates it. He’s normally so spirited, even through hardship. When his father had passed away the year before he had been the picture of strength, handling funeral arrangements and hosting his mother, all while still working full time.

 

Rey sits in the chair next to him and the smell of liquor is much stronger, “Are you drunk?” 

 

He snorts, “No. I’m not drunk.” He replies, “Maybe buzzed, but not drunk. I wouldn’t come home to my kids drunk.” 

 

She believes him, he may smell like a bar, but his speech is clear and he hadn’t stumbled into the house like a drunken idiot. And he’s a good father, loving and compassionate. She believes him when he says he wouldn’t let his children see him in such a state. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She presses, wholly expecting him to tell her to mind her own business and get the hell out of his house.

 

He doesn’t. Instead there is a long beat of tense silence. Then he answers her, “I’m preparing to file for divorce.” He sounds bitter. 

 

Rey knows that he’s been trying to hold the marriage together for a very long time, for him to have reached this point means something big has happened, something bad enough to make him snap. She doesn’t have to ask, though, he gives up the information freely. 

 

“I’d always suspected it, that she was cheating on me; but I convinced myself that I was just being paranoid,” He drops his hands to his sides and looks up at the bright overhead light, Rey examines the profile of is distraught face, eyes narrowed, a near grimace cast across his features, “She butt dialed me tonight, while she was with the guy; it’s Hux, that bastard. I hate him. And now I have to tell my kids that their mother and I are separating!” He slams his fist hard onto the table top. Rey flinches. “It probably wasn’t even a fucking accident. It’s just like her to do something like this; call me on purpose so I have to listen to her fuck someone else. Better than just telling me she wants to split, right?” He chuckles sardonically. 

 

“Why am I telling you all of this?” He asks, rhetorically. “Wait, nevermind. I know why.” he doesn’t elaborate any further, despite Rey being on the edge of her seat, eager, hoping that he might say the words she’s longing to hear. 

 

He get’s up and starts to walk away, “I’ll go get your pay, I’m sorry for subjecting you to this.”

 

Rey leaps to her feet, following him to the stairs and grabbing his hand, stopping him, “Wait, Mr. Solo, finish what you were saying.”

 

He turns to face her, “What?”

 

She keeps his large hand in both of her own small ones, taking a step closer, close enough that she can feel the heat rising off of his body. She can’t believe that she’s doing this, that she’s acting on these feelings. What if he says no? What if he rejects her? She shoves these reservations aside and asks anyways, “Please, say why you told me all of those things?” She bats her eyelashes at him, looking up at him where he stands on the first step. She hopes that she looks as demure as she feels, cast in his dark, vindictive gaze. 

 

His eyes darken noticeably, and he steps down so they’re directly in front of one another, nearly touching. He leans down and whispers with subtle seductiveness into her ear, “You know _exactly_ why.” 

 

She gulps and grips his hand tighter, the heat pooling between her thighs making her shift her knees. She leans into him, letting her lips come to his ear as well, “Tell me anyway.” 

 

He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to his body, “You’re the only positive of this divorce, I can have you now, no guilt required.” 

 

Rey bites down on her lip, she can feel his growing erection pressing hard into her thigh. “Now what?” She presses a kiss to the side of his neck after she says it, and he chuckles.

 

He hoists her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He drops her onto the crimson duvet and then closes and locks the door. While his back is turned she frantically tugs her shirt over her head, baring her breasts to the air. It’s too hot outside for bras. She doubt he’ll mind that particular oversight anyways. 

 

When he turns around his eyes go wide for a moment, then he grins. Approaching the bed slowly. She can see the full, impressive length of him through his pants, and he palms himself through the fabric as he commands her to undress. 

 

“Take your pants off too, baby girl.” He says authoritatively, eyeing her tits with hunger. 

 

Rey does so without question, holding eye contact with him while she does it. She shucks off her jeans and panties at the same time, tossing them across the room. She makes sure that he can see her cunt, how wet and pliant she is, how badly she wants him. She spreads her lips with two fingers, opening herself up so that he can see. 

 

She feels like she’s on fire under his gaze, the way he licks his lips as she touches her pussy. The wet sound her flesh makes as she rubs at her clit makes her bite her lip. She wants _him_ to do this, she wants him to touch her, to hold her down and lick her until she screams, for him to take out his cock and fuck her throat until she can’t speak, fuck her pussy until she can’t walk without remembering the stretch of him. But he just stands there, touching himself through the front of his pants while she plays with her clit.

 

“That’s it baby,” he moans, “Make yourself cum for me.” 

 

She whines and rubs harder, “Please, Mr. Solo, please touch me.” She’s begging like a whore. She can tell by the way his cock twitches in his pants that he likes it, “Please, please, please, I need you,” she continues, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

 

He moans, and begins to unbutton his shirt, tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. “Oh baby girl, I’ve wanted you too, for so long.” 

 

He sits beside her on the bed and leans over her chest, “Keep touching yourself, Rey,” he commands before he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue while he kneads her other breast with a large hand.

 

“Oh God!” She gasps and pulls her hands away from her pussy, grabbing his shoulders as he laves at her breast. She presses her fingers into his shoulders, gripping him to her body. 

 

He kisses away from her breasts, over her collarbone, and up her throat until he reaches her ears, “You have such pretty little tits, Rey.” She moans lewdly, and he lets one large hand trail down her abdomen and to her soaked cunt as the other grips her bicep, pressing her down into the sheets, “I can’t wait to watch them bounce.”

 

“You want me to touch you, baby?” He brushes a thick finger over her folds teasingly and she whimpers, gathering her moisture and then sucking the dampened digit into his mouth, his full lips sucking on it then letting go with a wet ‘smack’.

 

“I want you to touch me so bad,” she cries, “Please, Mr. Solo, please, touch me.”

 

He chuckles, dark and low, and presses a single finger into her entrance, his left ring finger, still wearing his wedding band, “Please, Rey, call me Kylo.”

 

She howls his name as he buries it in her pussy up to the knuckle, “Kylo!”

 

He watches her, breathing hard as he curls the digit slowly inside of her. She pants, and grinds against his hand, trying to show him that she likes it, the feel of his big finger moving inside of her, that she wants _more_. 

 

“Kylo,” She pleads. And he twists the finger teasingly again, biting his lip. 

 

“Please just fuck me already, Kylo! I’m so wet for you. I want your cock inside of me.” She tries to prop herself up on her elbows but he shoves her back down again.

 

He pulls his finger out of her and lifts it to his full lips, he takes the digit into his mouth and gives it a hard suck, moaning at the taste of her. He pulls it from his mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and then offers it to her, she takes it into her mouth eagerly, sucking hard at it, tasting herself on him. 

 

“Mmm, Rey.” He groans, and slowly removes his finger from her mouth, she lets her teeth catch around his ring and it slides off easily between her lips. She spits it out over the side of the bed and lays back as he rises over her, “I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

 

He leans down and presses his plush lips to hers, kissing her deeply and hotly, moaning into her as she gropes at his shoulders. She lets his tongue enter her mouth and dominate her. She wonders if he could do the same to her pussy with that wicked tongue. 

 

He pulls away and she whimpers gripping at him, trying to keep him from leaving. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” he growls, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging off his shoes and socks, “I’m not going anywhere.” He stands to take off his pants, pulling them and his boxers off in one easy movement. 

 

Rey gaps at the sight of his cock. It’s so much more intimidating when she’s not eyeing it through his trousers. It’s thick, long and veined, and a clear fluid is beading on the near purple tip of him. 

 

He gets back onto the bed, moving over her body and strokes his throbbing erection several times before pressing the shaft between her pussy lips. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby. Is that okay?” He begins to thrust himself between her lips, the ridges under the fat head of him rubbing her clit deliciously on each pass. 

 

“Oh God yes,” she whines, reaching forward to brace herself on his shoulders. 

 

Kylo smirks and reaches between their bodies, lining himself up when his expression falls and he swears, “Shit, I don’t have any condoms.” 

 

“Wait!” She pleads, still clutching at him, “I get the shot.” 

 

“Thank God,” He groans and lines himself up with her again, not bothering with any more pretence as he slides home. His mouth falls open and his head falls onto her chest, she gasps and tries her best to rock all the way onto him, he’s so big inside of her, stretching her folds taut with his thick shaft. He gives a gentle thrust against her and she moans at the slide of his cock inside of her. The stretch is so close to pain that it enhances her pleasure.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, Rey.” He sets a steady pace, quick and short, loathe to pull more than a few inches from her at a time, “So wet and ready for me.” 

 

“Uhuh…” is all she can manage as she rocks back against him over and over again. He’s so large inside of her, so filling. He’s the biggest she’s ever had. And it’s not just his size, but the way he fucks her with it, deep and rough and hitting every secret place inside of her pussy, stretching her beyond what she had thought to be her capacity. 

 

He rolls them over, managing to keep her seated firmly on his dick while he does it. She gasps at the new position, somehow he’s even deeper than before. She squeals, leaning back to grip his calves as he fucks up into her.

 

“Ah, that’s it baby,” He sits up, grabbing her hips and lifting her bodily off of his cock before slamming her back down, she is forced to let go of his legs and instead winds her arms around his neck, keening into his shoulder, “Fuck!” He pants, “Tell me what it feels like.” 

 

“I--I can’t!” It’s too much, too much sensation and fullness as he fucks her into oblivion. She’s so full and wet, fucked out and howling with pleasure, she can hear the slapping of his heavy sac against her ass. She’s almost there, she can feel her orgasm rising within her, she’s going to cum on his cock.

 

He stops suddenly, growling low in his chest, holding her on his dick, “I said; tell me how it feels.” It’s commanding, vindictive even.

 

She nearly sobs and falls forward onto his shoulder, “It’s so good Kylo, oh God it’s so good. You’re so big and you stretch me till it hurts and it feels so good!”

 

He starts to thrust, harder and faster this time, the fat head of him brushing against that perfect spot inside of her over and over again. The wet slap of their sexes fills the room. “You like my cock, huh? You fucking like it?”

 

She bounces on him eagerly, chasing her orgasm desperately, “Yes! Yes, I love your cock, please don’t stop! It’s so good, Kylo!”

 

He grunts and flips her again, onto her back. He plants his hands above her head and _pounds_ her into the mattress with the force of his rutting, “I fucking love your tight little cunt, too.” He manages out between clenched teeth, “So wet and tight for me. Just for me, no one else can have it. I own your pussy.”

 

She sobs with pleasure and claws at his sweaty shoulders as he beings to lose his rhythm. He’s just jackhammering now, fucking her raw and wild. They’re both so close.

 

“Want me to come in your pussy?” He snarls, letting his lips brush over her ear, “Want me to fucking fill you up?”

 

“Do it!” She gasps, bucking up against him, “Please, come in me! Come in my pussy, Kylo!”

 

He grunts and she can feel him start to pulse and swell inside of her, he gives three more hard, deep thrusts before he seats himself and cums into her tight, wet, clasping cunt. 

 

Her eyes go wide and she gasps at the white heat of it spilling inside of her and she tumbles over the edge after him. Her muscles tightening and milking him for all he’s worth. 

 

Kylo breathes hard through his nose and collapses on top of her once his orgasm has ended. Her pussy still contracting around his sensitive cock. He pulls out and rolls onto his back, grunting and looking down at the mess they’ve made. 

 

Rey giggles and bites her lip, leaning over and blowing on his cock teasingly before she licks up the shaft of his still hard dick; cleaning him of their mixed fluids. She stops and pays extra attention to the head of his penis, nursing him and managing to work one more shot of semen into her eager mouth. 

 

He hisses and pulls her off of him, tugging her up to lay on his chest. She looks down between her legs and watches as his cum slides lazily down her thigh; she bites her lip and moans.

 

“Mmm,” he runs his hand slowly up and down her back, stopping to knead the globes of her ass, red from the brutal fucking she has just recieved, “That was so good, baby girl.”

 

She giggles and hides her face in his chest, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” He lifts her chin up and kisses her gently, “Thank you, I needed that. I’ve wanted that. This wasn’t just a one time thing, by the way. Unless you want it to be?”

 

“No.” She says, “I want to do this again. Every night for the rest of my life.”

 

He laughs and kisses her again, smiling, “Good. But we have to be discreet for a while.”

 

“But I’m eighteen, that’s legal.” She complains, propping herself up on one elbow. 

 

“I know, sweet thing, but it’s still frowned upon.” He explains, “We’ll wait until you graduate high school, then we’ll take the kids and skip town.”

 

She grins and falls back onto the duvet, “I like the sound of that. Hey, could I spend the night? Unkar won’t notice that I’m gone.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Rey sighs, elated. She hopes that he’ll be ready to go again soon.


End file.
